


Electrifying

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Electricity, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, robotfucking, sorta - Freeform, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t a detective for nothing – he had a deep, deep desire and need for action, to be on the move more often than not.<br/>And Nora was perfect for that. As well as for other things, some of which Nick had no idea about just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopelessly in love with the toaster, so of course, here is A Sin. I plan to write another Sin with Hancock, just fyi. I apologize for any errors and mistakes; they all belong to me, as it is late evening.   
> EDIT: this idea belongs to tumblr user 'asinuscalce' uvu

Traveling with Nora was always… adventurous. There was never a dull moment with her around, Nick had realized after only a few weeks in her company. Whether she was going to set up a radio beacon, fuck up shit for the Institute, or simply wondering around the barren ‘Wealth, she was always up to something.

And Nick would be damned if he said no to traveling with her when she asked. Most of the time, though, there was no need to. She simply needed to come up to him, alone or with some other companion in tow, and he was on his feet, eyes glowing just a little bit brighter.

Of course it was nice to have a few days off in any of the settlements – especially The Slog, where Hancock usually hung around – but it quickly got boring. He wasn’t a detective for nothing – he had a deep, deep desire and need for action, to be on the move more often than not.

And Nora was perfect for that. As well as for other things, some of which Nick had no idea about just yet.

One of these things, he found, was that she wasn’t the innocent, bashful pre-war lady he had first imagined. Of course, it takes guts to break into a place full of kidnappers with little to no morale. So to be fair, he shouldn’t be surprised the first time he watched her slaughter a group of raiders. Swiftly and efficiently, she lunged at the first to knock him out with the bottom of her gun before aiming for his fellows, emptying the mag into them and only barely being grazed by the bullet of a fourth, whom she dealt with by throwing a Molotov cocktail with terrifying precision.

Yup. Never a dull moment with that lady around.

It was now months later, and another group of raiders had tried their luck, and, unsurprisingly, they had lost. Nora got unto her feet from the crouch she had been in and dusted off her coat and pants as if she hadn’t just been the victim of a failed assault.

“That was messy. Ready to continue?” she asked Nick who, for once, hadn’t been quick enough to get in on the action. He nodded and added a “Sure thing, if you are,” to which she flashed a grin and gave a thumbs up.

They walked for a while, the only thing breaking the silence being their footsteps and the soft humming of the radio in her Pip-Boy. Occasionally came a song that Nora knew, and she would hum along with the faintest blush dusting her cheeks. Amazing how she would blush at such a small thing and then simply raise an eyebrow every time someone came on to her.

Someone she did _not_ like, of course.

Nick had found that whenever he complimented her, her cheeks would grow bright red, and she would try to laugh it off. But he saw how happy it made her, the genuinely happy twinkle in her eyes, so he made sure to compliment her as often as he could, as long as it was genuine.

Maybe that was why she very rarely traded him for other companions. Maybe he made her feel genuinely good?

Lost in thought, Nick completely missed the next group of raiders, and was only hauled back to reality by the blow of a stun baton sending sharp jolts through his body.

And in that moment, when the jolts shook his wires and made his metal hand tremble, he let out a long, deep sound that could best be described as obscene.

It had felt _good_. _So_ good, and if It hadn’t been because he was a synth, he would probably have blushed like mad.

Instead, he grabbed the handle of the baton and, using the shocked raider’s momentarily paralysis, whacked it against the side of the fiend’s head while turning on the power at full volume. The raider screamed in pain as the shocks rolled through his body, and Nick found himself growing more and more excited. For what, exactly, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to admit.

When the raider laid fried on the ground, fingers vaguely twitching, Nora had already finished off her enemies and watched Nick with disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow at her and turned off the power of the baton, but instead of throwing it away, or giving it to Nora like he usually did, he kept it in his metal hand, holding it alongside his body.

“What?”

“Nothing, just… never expected you to be the kind of person to take trophies.”

He chuckled and shrugged before gesturing for them to continue. Nora had no doubt already looted what she wanted.

That evening, when they had found a relatively safe spot to rest for the night, Nick had been less talkative than normally, his thoughts constantly returning to the waiting shock baton by his bed.

Since he didn’t need sleep, he usually spent the night in a chair close to Nora so he could watch over her and make sure nothing bad happened. Tonight, though, he had requested that he spent the night in the next room.

‘Why?’ Nora had asked, eyebrows raised but seconds later furrowing in a frown. ‘Something wrong?’

‘Not at all,’ Nick had reassured her with a smile, ‘just need to get some of this mess sorted out,’ he added and tapped his temple. Nora had nodded slowly, squinting suspiciously before fixing herself some food.

So now Nick found himself sitting on the bed, legs over the edge, with the baton in his hands. He was just staring at it, like it held the answers to the entire universe. Of course he knew pleasure. Or, what humans referred to as ‘pleasure’. For himself, it was simply electrical shocks and jolts until he overheated and the machinery shut down to reboot. But damn if it didn’t feel good anyway.

He briefly wondered if the charge within the baton could somehow fuck up his systems, but he figured that if Nora could stand being around his ugly mug twenty-four hours of the day, then he could take a little bit of high voltage.

So without really thinking much about it, Nick turned the baton over and pressed the power button gently. It immediately started humming vaguely, and he could feel his mechanical heart accelerate a bit.

He placed the tip against his skin, and a light but sharp jolt went through him, almost making him gasp. He pressed it harder against his skin, the buzzing intensifying and the jolts doing the same, this time pulling a low moan from his lips.

Nick leaned back against the wall and took off his hat, placing it beside him, and ran the baton over his body like humans sometimes did with feathers. It felt amazing. Holy hell, it felt good.

He pressed harder on the button, causing the shocks to intensify in pace and power. Each dip and rise in power had him breathing out soft moans and groans, and though he desperately tried to keep quiet so Nora wouldn’t either wake up or suspect something, it quickly grew hard.

No pun intended, synth or not.

And, despite his efforts…

“Nick?”

Nora’s voice snapped him out of the trance-like state and his eyes opened and darted to her, frozen in the doorway with a hand on the knob, eyes wide.

 _Shit_.

Seeing as he didn’t have genitals, there was nothing to cover, but he quickly dropped the baton. As if that would help anything.

Awkward silence stretched out between them, Nick not looking at Nora, but Nora not taking her eyes off Nick.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries – and honestly, Nora would know – the woman finally broke the silence.

“I didn’t know you were intro electricity.”

If Nick could have blushed, he would have. Like _mad_.

“Me neither,” he admitted lowly, muttered so quietly it was only barely audible. Oh, how humiliating this was. Surely Nora would think some pretty disgusting things about him now..?

He looked over at Nora again, preparing to explain the situation – although, what was there really to explain? – when he found her moving towards him, gracefully bending down to get the baton before standing in front of him, dark eyes locked with his.

She had a wide grin on her face and did definitely not look like someone who thought some pretty disgusting things about him.

“Been with a man before?” she asked but without waiting for an answer, she placed the tip of the powerless baton at his lips and quirked an eyebrow when Nick frowned and looked up at her, not really believing what was happening.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

And, again, without waiting for Nick’s processors to catch up, she pushed the baton past his lips while licking her own, a light shiver going through her at the sight. Nick’s lips parted easily, taking the baton in with a soft sound as his eyes closed slightly.

“Good boy,” she purred lowly and let out a sound of her own as Nick visibly shuddered, eyes closing fully as he started working the baton with his mouth. His head bobbed up and down the thin but strong metal weapon, tongue occasionally shining in the dim light as it rubbed alongside the underside of the rod.

The sight alone was enough to get Nora to bite her lip and grip the baton tighter, a familiar tugging at her stomach announcing what she already knew; that she wanted nothing more than to see Nick writhe and beg beneath her. Knowing it was _technically_ impossible, she was thrilled to have found some other way.

“Is it good, boy?” she muttered lowly, leaning closer to his face to make sure she didn’t miss any change of expression as she started thrusting the baton harder and faster in his mouth.

Nick breathed out sharply through his nose and nodded frantically as he licked the metal and took it deeper until she could vaguely hear it bump against the back of his throat. A hilarious thing to remember later, but now it simply turned her on more, forcing a long moan from both pair of lips.

Tryingly – she did not want to hurt Nick – she pushed the rod further down his throat until a trembling groan escaped the synth, and god, if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound she’d heard.

“That’s it, baby,” she whispered, and she had barely thrust the baton one more time before Nick’s eyes snapped open and locked with hers, a frown appearing on his face. He pulled back until the rod was out of his mouth.

“Baby?” he asked, surprise and confusion evident in every line of his face.

Now it was Nora’s time to blush, and she bowed her head, but the synth wasn’t having any of it.

He put his metal hand under her chin and gently, but firmly, tipped her head up until she looked him in the eyes.

“You… harbor those feelings for me?”

Duh.

She gave a vague, and definitely not convincing, shrug, finding herself unable to take her eyes off the glowing yellow ones in front of her. She felt naked under their gaze, as if he could read all of her thoughts, all her innermost desires. She felt as if he knew all about her, knew her better than she knew herself, and the thought was terrifying, to say the least.

But there was something about it, too. Something about someone knowing you so insanely well. It was a symbol of trust, of patience. Someone who had taken the time to figure out how you work, what makes you tick. What makes your processor whir.

It was terrifying but also better than anything she had ever felt. It was with a pang of guilt that she realized she hadn’t really felt this way with Nate. Sure, she had loved him, and she had had a good life with him, but… there was something different about what she had with Nick.

Maybe it was due to wiping Deathclaw blood off each other, or it was their ridiculous inside jokes. The times spent in so much danger that James Bond himself would have backed away. The constant need to have someone you _know_ you can trust with your life. In the ‘Wealth, you won’t survive for long alone, and it’s of utmost importance to have someone you would feel comfortable resting with.

They had just formed this intense, special bond during their traveling. Maybe, Nora realized as she stared into Nick’s glowing eyes, she loved them in different ways. With Nate, things had been perfect. Clean, pristine, like they were supposed to be. But with Nick, it was chaos, occasionally mixed up with something so pure and amazing that it took her breath away.

“Really, Nick. You’re supposed to be a detective,” she finally said, and although it was meant to come out cool and composed, it came out shy and insecure.

Nick let out a low laugh, smiling widely around the rumbling sound.

“A case is only closed when you have the final piece of evidence,” he murmured and, taking her completely by surprise, took a gentle hold of her hips and pulled her to sit in his lap before catching her lips with his own.

What she had expected? She wasn’t sure, but it sure wasn’t this. His lips were slightly cold and metallic, very firm but not uninviting. The taste of cigarettes lingered on them despite it being hours since Nick had lost smoked.

Nora let out a soft, keen sound and kissed back, causing Nick to grab her hips tighter and pull her closer, smiling widely at the breathy moan that escaped her lips.

He held her there for a long time, finally breaking the kiss when she pulled back, eyes slightly closed and lips parted. Her hand was still clutching the baton tightly, and she lifted it again, leaning back a bit to push the tip past Nick’s lips.

The following sound was gorgeous, and it didn’t take long before they had found the rhythm again.

“A bit deeper, and you might get a shock,” she whispered, leaning forward to let her words tickle his ear, and he shuddered beneath her, mouth opening wider as the baton slid deeper down his throat, visible out of the corner of her eye through the long hole in his neck.

It was filthy and bizarre, but oh it was so good. She moaned at the sight of the baton thrusting down his throat and the sounds Nick made. His metal hand was slightly painful on her hip, but it only spurred her on.

Nick was practically whimpering by the time Nora turned on the baton, and god, if the reaction wasn’t the purest form of ecstasy.

His back arched off the wall as his fingers dug sharply into her flesh, eye firmly closed and the most obscene moan leaving his lips as he bobbed his head up and down the baton.

Nora herself couldn’t help a long moan as she pleasured him, whispering “That’s it, baby, you’re being such a good boy for me” which only made his body tremble and his breath come in shorter, sharper gasps.

Moving the baton at an increasingly faster pace, she noticed the room getting hotter, or, more specifically, the space between them. She put a hand to Nick’s chest, above where his heart was supposed to be, and found the reason. Of course. The processors must be working at double speed with all the stimulation, much like the electronics from her time.

Eager to see how far she could push him, she suddenly withdrew the baton, earning a displeased groan which was quickly replaced with a sharp and deep moan when she pressed the still powered tip into the hole in his neck.

Nick’s hips bucked up against her – which made her painfully aware of her own arousal – and his fingers tightened their grip of her hips as she carefully poked the baton around inside his neck, memorizing exactly which place elicited which sound.

“N-Nora,” he practically whimpered, and she would be lying if she said it didn’t go straight to her crotch, “p-please.”

It wasn’t like him to beg, but oh dear lord, did it press the right button inside her.

“What is it, boy, what do you need?” she growled against his lips, mere inches away as she twisted her wrist a bit, running the baton along the front of his throat and causing him to give another obscene moan that sent chills down her spine.

If only she could record this. Some day, maybe.

“Don’t s-stop,” he groaned as the trembling of his body increased, his breathing coming sharper and quicker, and Nora could swear she felt his body tensing up.

“Not even if a Deathclaw walked in on us,” she promised in a rough tone and Nick let out a breathless chuckle before giving a sharp, keen moan as Nora hit something with the rod.

“Oh?” She grinned and did it again, pressing the button harder to add more voltage. Nick bucked his hips again, back arching further the more voltage Nora added until it couldn’t go any higher, and then she kept the tip of the baton right there, at the place that made Nick moan and groan and give the most delicious sounds and words that didn’t make any sense.

It was over all too soon.

Suddenly, Nick went limp and slumped back against the wall, his hands falling from her hips and mouth hanging slightly open. His eyes had lost a fraction of the intense glow as his head fell a bit to the side, seemingly lifeless.

Nora stared. After a few seconds she got nervous.

“Nick?” She carefully removed the baton and grew more nervous when that didn’t elicit a response. She tapped his cheek with the tip, turning off the power. Not even a twitch of his lips.

“Nicky, please react if you can hear me,” she tried again, shaking his shoulders gently.

Only then did she panic.

“Fuck,” she hissed and got up on shaky legs, stumbling back from the lifeless body on the bed. “Fucking shit!”

What the hell had happened? Why wasn’t he reacting? Had she done something wrong? Had she accidentally fried him, ruined his processors or something?

She ran a hand through her hair as the thoughts whirled through her mind until one seemed to get stuck.

Fried.

The warmth of his skin. Processors whirring loudly, then suddenly stopped. Pre-war technology overheating.

He had simply overheated. He had just shut down to relieve his system of the sheer amount of stimulation.

Nora drew a long, shaky breath and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit stupid that she didn’t realize that immediately. Of course this would happen!

She sat down beside him, legs tucked up towards her chest, and leaned her cheek against them to watch Nick.

He looked anything but peaceful. He looked uncomfortable, or in disbelief, maybe. The open mouth and tilted head could be mistaken for any negative emotion.

How long could it take for him to reboot? Somewhere between 2nd and 3rd gen, shouldn’t they be pretty quick to reboot, in case something happened…? But then again, he had been scrapped. Maybe he was unable to fully reboot?

‘No, stop thinking like that!’ she hissed at herself, not daring to continue down that path.

Luckily, she didn’t have to. It was only a few more minutes before a sudden whirring broke the silence. Nora lifted her head.

Nick did the same, his eyes glowing the same way as before, and he gave a long, dreamy sigh as he sat up straighter in the bed.

“That… was something,” he finally said and looked at Nora who moved onto Nick’s lap again, wrapping her arms around his neck after carefully putting the baton away.

“You… You’re feeling okay?” she asked, nervous that maybe she really _had_ fried him.

“Better than I have in a long time,” he answered, and the words were followed with a wide, warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

“Thank you.” He leaned up to kiss her, his normal hand coming up to cradle the back of her head and hold her close, the kiss going from light and soft to deep and passionate back to tender and sweet.

When she pulled away for air, her cheeks were burning and she once more became aware of her arousal, evident from the wet feeling between her legs and her lightly trembling fingers.

“I suppose a confession isn’t much use now,” she started, “but I really like you, Nick. Like, a lot.”

Nick beamed at her, and Nora was happy she was in his lap, because the way her knees went weak, she didn’t think she could have stood up by herself.

“More than your other companions?”

She laughed softly and nodded. “So much more.”

Nick pulled her into another deep kiss that lasted for so long, but not long enough before whispering “Then let’s make this long-term, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic for the Fallout universe. How did I do? Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, I'm always happy to hear what my readers think!! uvu


End file.
